Semi Charmed Kinda Life
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: Two souls that under normal circumstances would never meet, but 2 years later, they never want to be apart, despite forces around them that prevent that from even being seen openly. Not cannon, ignore OOTP, HBP and TDH.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N**: I own NOTHING! I wish I did, but sadly I do not. WAIT, I own any new chracters I create. I don't know if I will be using music as much as I normally do, but if I do, I will give credit to the artists, like I always do)

**Chapter one**

It was cold in London, England one Saturday morning, about a week before Christmas. People could be seen huddled together as they walked, finishing up their last minute shopping, all except one lone figure that was leaning against a lamp post, hands hidden in deep pockets and the occasional shiver escaping from their otherwise still form.

She was standing on the corner of a busy London corner, her face hidden by her Jack Skellington hoodie, drawn deep over her features due to the blowing snow that forced her to shiver for the what seemed like the millionth time before she felt familiar eyes watching her.

"Keena, I'm sorry I'm late, but I had trouble ditching my friends."

"Yah, yah, yah, ok whatever. Come one, let's go get some coffee, I'm freezing. In case you haven't noticed, it's very cold out here." She replied, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, let me warm you up."

Her date slid her hood back to reveal her burgundy hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and light green eyes that glared at the snowflakes that hit her cheeks. But warm lips on hers stopped her thoughts as she slid her arms around his neck, breathing his warm scent when he broke the kiss.

"Come on, before we freeze together in this storm." He whispered, pulling her hood up before lacing his fingers with hers, pulling her close as they walked into the nearest Starbucks, their friends long from their minds.

**Two Hours Later**

"Look, it stopped snowing." Keena whispered, drawing her date's attention from her nails, which where currently colored an acid green.

"Want to walk around before we go back?" He asked, sipping his frappuccino, much to her annoyance.

"How can you drink a frozen drink in the dead of winter?" She asked, drinking her White Chocolate mocha with a small hum of pleasure.

"Maybe I just love caramel too much, I don't know." He answered, licking the whip cream from the lid.

"Well, I think I tolerate it because I like to help clean up the excess caramel you leave behind when you lick the lid like a five-year-old." (**A/N**: _I should note, I do this, EVERY time I get a Caramel Frappuccino...love those things….like crack I tell you…crack!_)

He cracked a small grin before they left to walk in the now snow less London air, fingers grasped tightly in one another's, barely talking as they enjoyed some well earned freedom.

"Do you think our friends noticed we're gone?" He asked, stopping so he could wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"You know that they have probably started combing every nook and cranny for you. God, you know, if we didn't have to worry about my father finding out, I would give them a VERY long dictate on how even you deserve some time alone." Keena replied, resting her ear over his heart, wishing she could hear it more often.

His arms tightened and he sighed before resting his cheek on her hood. "I love you so much, Keena. I wish I could tell the world."

"Same thing here, lover boy, but father would kill me. We just have to wait two more years, then we're of age and no one can tell us what to do." She said in a small voice, successfully holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"So does that mean you've thought about what I asked you on Halloween?" He asked with a small grin.

Laughing, Keena pulled back so her eyes locked with his. "I love you, you twit. So why would my answer be anything but yes? Two years of dating and you still don't know my mind, such a shame." She teased, a small smirk playing in her eyes.

"Oh I know your mind very well, my dear Keena." He whispered, kissing her nose before they continued walking, only a silver chain resting around her neck, a small silver band with a black pearl on top tucked safely under hoodie, the metal warm on her skin.

They wandered in circles before they had come again to their meeting spot, Keena already sadden that they would have to part, but his fingers on her chin brought teary green eyes into his.

"Soon, love, you and I will be out in the open. I'll see you at school, ok?" When she nodded, he gave her a small bow before kissing her cheek, disappearing into the falling snow, his black hair being covered within minutes of him walking away.

Keena watched her fiancé disappear in the freezing London weather before she pulled the ring out again and slid it onto her finger, the item sliding perfectly into place on her small hand.

'Soon love, I know but if anything happens to you because of father, I don't know how I'll survive.' She thought before she hid the ring away and turned, only to come face to face with an amused blonde, causing her to give a small shriek before she calmed.

"Draco, you startled me. What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling her emotions back, begging he didn't see her tinkering with her engagement ring.

"I could ask the same as you, Keena." The blonde responded, raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

"You know I love the silence and peacefulness that muggle London brings me." Keena whispered.

"And you're even in Muggle clothing! Geez, if your father finds out, he'll kill you! You're not very good Death Eater in training are you?"

"You know I will have NOTHING to do with that crazy son-of-a-bitch!" Keena hissed; her eyes lit like fires.

"I know, I know! Ok, dragon, calm down! I'm not going to tell your dad anything, but you better change into some robes."

Keena was silent but she nodded, removing her beloved hoodie that was a gift from her love, she wordlessly shrunk it and replaced them with her thick robes and dragon-hide gloves, looking more like the rich witch she was then before. She sighed before she walked back into Diagon Alley with Draco, her Slytherin feature's not betraying anything as she passed her fiancé, no emotion showing in his eyes either, the only sign of irritation was his familiar twitch of his foot when he was close to her but couldn't be with her.

"Come along, Miss Rhodes, you're father is waiting." The cold, crude voice of Lucius Malfoy said, making her shiver with fear before she accepted the portkey, landing in the entrance hall of her family house, rushing up to her room before her father could request her presence, saying she felt ill, clutching the hoodie to her chest, his scent lulling her into a deep sleep.

**February 12th, the next year**

"Keena, I don't understand why you just don't tell you're secret lover is! I mean, it's Valentine's Day in two day, for god's sake! You need to be with your love that day, not sulking by yourself in a cold dorm."

"Pansy, will you shut the hell up!? I don't have to tell you anything about my life and I've told you before, if word got to my father who my boyfriend is, he'll kill me and him!" Keena hissed before abandoning the Slytherin common room for her own bed, the hangings spelled shut while she fingered her ring, hot tears sliding down her cheeks, silent sobs rocking her body. She didn't know that her fiancé was in the same condition, held up on his bed, a depression around him that no one could understand.

She stayed in her bed all through lunch and dinner, prompting Snape to retrieve her, removing the spells on her hangings, only to find her drawn into a tight ball, tears still spilling down her face, the ring clutched tight in her hand. He collected her and walked silently out of the empty common room down to his private rooms, placing the girl in one of the over sized chairs, her form sinking into the plush fabrics while he retrieved two potions from his private labs. After he had administered both a Calming Draught and a mild Truth Potions, he questioned her.

"Why did you skip two meals?"

"I wasn't up to it, professor. I couldn't handle being in the same room as him without being able to be with him." She whispered, still clutching the chain tightly.

"Whose' he?"

"My fiancé, professor and if my father knew about him, he'd kill me. We have to wait two years before anyone can know so I can be safe from father's plans."

"Doesn't he plan on having you marked on your seventeenth?"

"Like hell he will; I'll be gone by that morning. I won't look back because I know if I do, that means he wins. But I refuse to allow him to try and make me a slave of a madman that won't survive the decade."

"So, you believe that Potter will defeat him for good?"

For the first time since she started talking, her eyes snapped up and locked with his. "I do sir, and I know he'll survive, I just know it."

Snape was silent before he nodded. "What's your fiancé's name?"

She was hesitant to answer, but the truth potion stopped that and when she whispered his name, he stood and left the room, leaving the witch to slowly push the Truth Potion out of her system.

(**A/N**: SO, what do you guys think?)


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N**: Thanks for all the hits I received and also the one review I got, so let's continue this dog and pony show. Oh I changed the rating to Teen b/c it's not very mature right now, huh? I'm sorry, but it's automatic b/c usually I have worse stuff going on in my stories, but the rating may change in the future, it may not. And Disclaimer: see 1st chapter)

**Chapter 2**

Snape was silent as he observed the girl in front of him, obviously broken and torn apart between the love of her fiancé and the wrath of her father.

"What's your fiancé's name?"

He could see that she hesitated, but when she whispered her fiancé's name, he stood and left the room quickly.

* * *

He was late, he knew this, but he was having the worst trouble ditching his friends to go to his girlfriend and he was very aware of the snow billowing around them. He knew she would be waiting by the lamppost instead of inside Starbucks, a habit of hers that made him constantly worry whether or not she would pass out due to the flu. Finally, he slipped away as his friends poured over Zonko's products and made his way out into Muggle London, eyes blinking in the icy wind.

But the cold left his mind when he spotted Keena wearing the Christmas gift he gave her the year before, obviously cold. He ran up to her, seeing her pale lips contrasting the black hood drawn over her face.

"Keena, I'm sorry I'm late, but I had trouble ditching my friends." He said, stopping in front of her.

"Yah, yah, yah, ok whatever. Come one, let's go get some coffee, I'm freezing. In case you haven't noticed, it's very cold out here."

He smirked at her reaction, pushed her hood back before kissing her, smiling as he held her close.

'_Yah, I missed that_.' He thought as they walked into Starbucks.

Two hours later, he was examining her nails with mild fascination because not two days before they had been a bright blue now they were acid green, when her voice drew his attention.

"It stopped snowing." Looking, he confirmed that the icy flakes had indeed stopped falling and he could see blue sky through the clouds.

"Want to walk around before we go back?" He asked, sipping his frappuccino.

After a small discussion as to why he was drinking the icy drink in winter, they proceeded to take their walk, her fingers wrapped tightly in his. He loved being with her and when she finally answered his question from months before, he was all too happy to kiss her nose before slipping the chain over her head, the engagement ring placed safely under Jack Skellington's smiling face. When they finally had to separate, he kissed her softly on the cheek before slipping back into Diagon, coming face to face with his upset friends, but he refused to reveal his location, a small smile on his face that was hidden well when she emerged into Diagon with Draco Malfoy, '_when did he get here?_' He thought, looking as the elegant witch her father expected and he couldn't stop the twitch his foot started when she stopped behind when Lucius Malfoy stopped her.

After Keena port keyed home, he visibly calmed, but he was still concerned over her well being, afraid that her father would somehow find out about her meeting with him. But he wasn't allowed to brood too much on his thoughts before his friend's parents walked up and they made for the nearest floo.

**February 12th, the next year**

He couldn't make himself get out of bed, an unknown depression holding onto him tight as he laid in a small ball on his bed, his hangings spelled shut. He somehow knew that his Keena was in a fit of depression; maybe his bond with her allowed him to know, but he fell asleep, his mind on her, proceeding to sleep through lunch and dinner.

When he awoke, he saw that it was around 8:30 at night and seeing that he was not going to fall back asleep, he checked his dorm to find his roommates sleeping before silently sneaking out of his dormitory, slipping into the cold, dark hallways. He walked around in a slight trance, so he was unaware that it had slipped past curfew and he was in the dungeons, far from his own room. Then he was aware of a figure standing in front of him, onyx eyes smirking with victory.

"Professor Snape," he said in a slow tone, looking at his watch, the time reading 11:30. "Shit." He added in a tiny whisper.

"Mr. Potter, come with me." With that, Snape turned, Harry walking slowly behind him, wondering why he was not just given detention.

But after a five-minute walk, they arrived into from a painting of a group of dark pixies, which opened after a whispered password from Snape. The potion's master stood back and with a grim face, he whispered

"After you Mr. Potter."

Wary, Harry entered with his eyes locked onto Snape until his vision was filled with Keena curled up on the couch.

"Keena, are you alright?" He whispered, moving to sit on the table in front of the chair, ignoring the hiss from Snape to use another chair.

Her head snapped up and a small gasp escaped her lips before she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest as he moved back to the chair, Keena resting in his lap.

She didn't say a word as she finally calmed down, both not seeing the surprised look on Snape's face as he watched one of his snakes rest lovingly and comfortably in The Golden Gryffindor's arms, obviously loved, if the reaction from Potter spoke any words.

"Keena, what's wrong?" He heard Harry whisper, bringing Snape from his musings.

"It was something someone said about how no one should be alone for Valentine's Day and I was already stressed from everyone practically demanding that I reveal my lover's identity. I cant do it anymore, Harry, it hurts to have to sit there and let everyone treat you like crap, especially Granger who thinks she's going to plan your every move and freaks when you show your independent min-"

Harry cut off her ranting with a soft kiss, wiping the tears from her face when broke the kiss.

"Keena, you know if I could, I would marry you before Christmas, but with your father's crazy rages, I'm not risking you until I can protect you." Harry whispered, cupping her cheek.

"There's a way."

Both had forgotten about Snape's presence, so when he suddenly spoke, they both jumped, watching the man carefully.

"What do you mean 'there's a way'?" Keena asked, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You truly have no intention of serving the Dark Lord?" When she nodded, Snape continued, "So, in reality, your father pushing you to join his services is harming you emotionally and when you refuse him, he harms you physically, am I right?"

When she nodded with an air of confusion, Snape nodded to himself but looked up when Harry gasped. The brunette locked his emerald eyes with onyx, trying to find deceit, but found none.

"Are you suggestion what I think you are?" He asked the potion's master with a daring glare.

"Being raised in the Muggle world has paid off for once, Mr. Potter and to answer you question, yes."

Keena looked between the two before Snape answered her unspoken question.

"Emancipation from your father."

(A/N: AND there's chapter 2! Please review)


	3. Chapter 3

(**A/N**: HELLO again. Wow, I feel so special…NO wait that's wrong, you should feel special! Why? Because I could be making my Blood Elf Hunter stronger right now…so bleh…)

"Emancipation from your father." Snape's voice gave no emotion, but you could see that he was interested in Keena's answer, almost as much as her fiancé, Harry's eyes locked on her face.

Her eyes were wide with fright, she knew that word, but it had meant the death of her cousin Lewis, when he tried to leave the family before he was marked. They found him gutted and mangled on his bathroom floor; Keena was sobbing as she let the fact sink in that it was her own uncle that killed his heir.

But she knew she wouldn't be alone in her endeavor; Harry would support her and if she was reading him right, she knew Snape was supporting her as well, confusing her because she knew that man was a Death Eater. But when she nodded her head, the dark man sprang into action, rushing to his desk to write a long letter before sending both off to bed, notes in both of their pockets to inform Flitch, if he caught either of them, that both had been reprimanded and should be left be.

Harry had Keena's hand tight in his while they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, silent as they avoided prefects, teachers, Flitch and Mrs. Norris. They almost made it back without detection, but when Peeves started making a huge mess in the hallway directly in front of them, so they quickly found themselves in an unused classroom, dust a disgusting 3 inches high, but Keena swept the partials off the desk before sitting in it, her body finally realizing that she wasn't taking care of herself.

She felt weak, slow and invisible, even with Harry's comforting fingers cupping her face. He was worried, she knew her boyfriend well, even if he hid it behind his emerald eyes that he was frightened for both of them.

"Hey." His voice drew her eyes up, locking onto a letter in his hands.

"Whose that from, Har?" She whispered, quickly grabbing the parchment.

"It's from Sirius, he wants you to read it."

Hesitating a moment, Keena finally sliced the seal open and unfolded the letter, reading the carefully written words from the one person other then Keena that held Harry's heart.

_To one Miss Keena Rhodes,_

_It seems my godson is quiet smitten with you, and it seems as well that you have been wonderful part of his life. He never seemed to smile as much as he does whenever we, being just he & I, speak of you. He has spoken of life after Hogwarts for the first time since I retained him and again, I blame you. Before, I remember him talking about how he didn't expect to be alive after the war ended, so I was shocked when he asked if the Black family had engagement rings. Then he proceeded to tell me that Dumbledore had planned every route in his life, apart from meeting you, and that the prophecy was false, telling me that because if that, he wanted to marry you as soon as you both graduated from Hogwarts._

_It breaks my heart to know that your father threatens your life because you are showing that you can think for yourself and you should know that when you run, as I know you plan to, that my house is an open shelter for you. I hope that when you do come, that you won't be injured in anyway shape or form. Know that when you do, the address for my house is in Harry's mind._

_Your future protector, tell Harry I said that,_

_Sirius Black_

Looking up, Keena had already made up her mind to go along with Snape's plan, telling Harry so when she had him the letter to read. She felt herself become hopeful at the prospect of being able to run her own life. After he chuckled at Sirius' comment & told her the location of his godfather's home, he handed the letter back to her, which she pocketed before they both walked out, held tightly against each other's side.

**Two Weeks Later**

Keena could barely breath as she and Snape descended the levels of the Ministry of Magic, witches and wizards surrounding them, but it was the wizards to her left that had her ready to pass from fear and lack of air. It was her uncle and father, both looking as dangerous as ever. They spoke to Snape, who gave no indication that he was with her, but she felt the supporting hand on her side before they and three others finally exited the elevator, leaving the golden doors to close on her uncle and father, leaving Keena to slip to her knees, breaths coming in short, painful gasps.

"I hate them, they think they're so suave and controlling." She hissed before she straightened and followed a silent but observant Snape to the offices of one Amelia Bones.

The meeting started ten minutes later and after an hour of questioning; Madam Bones looked up and asked

"So, is it true that you are going to refuse the mark? How are we to know that you haven't already followed and kneeled before Lord Voldemort?"

Eyes snapped up and Snape could see a recognizable fire in her light emerald eyes. "I bow to no one, specially not someone who killed my mother, has killed countless people for a ridiculous idea that he was the leader and should purge the world of muggles, muggle-born and half-blood, even though he himself is a half blood. To say that I want to follow him is like saying Harry Potter is shagging Draco Malfoy: ridiculous and absurd."

The fire in her response received a small smile from Madam Bones, who signed the paper before Keena signed under her now old name with her mother's maiden name, becoming Keena Daniels. Snape directed her out of the room, towards the elevator when she was grabbed from behind and she felt a familiar pull behind navel.

"Snape." She screamed, causing the man to turn with wide eyes.

"Keena!" He responded, but it was too late, as his hand grabbed empty air as she was swept away.

She was released from her kidnapper's grasp when the portkey let them go, falling down on familiar cold rugs. Before she could move again, hands grabbed and pulled her up by her hair, finger nails digging in her skin.

"You think I didn't know?" Lord Rhodes' voice hissed in her ear before she was released, falling to the floor again, but this time she turned to face him.

Her ex father stood over her with a nasty, anger-perforated look and eyes that held nothing but disgust for her.

"Emancipation, did you really think that I would let you be that easily? You will obey my orders no matter where you run!"

Keena was shaking in fear before a strong stunning spell from her 'father' left her unconscious.

**Three Days Later**

Cold.

She was cold, not because of the stone around her or the lack of heat, no she was cold because she knew that she might have killed Snape by calling out to him before the portkey took her away, but she was no longer able to think properly after being beaten and tortured by her ex uncle and ex father, mainly her uncle because Lord Rhodes was a coward and while he wouldn't actually cause her true pain, he didn't stop his brother from doing so.

Three days of isolation made her appreciate her dorm mates more, even if they didn't talk as much as other houses, but she refused to let her emotions show around her attackers, showing her true Slytherin qualities.

"Well, I think today is the last day anyone will put up with your actions, dear Keena." The voice didn't even register in her mind, but when the cold hand tried to remove the chain from her neck, she screamed and sent him flying with a burst of magic.

Only then did she realize that it was her ex uncle that she had knocked out cold and the fool had left the door open, which allowed her to slip out, running in the cold halls until she burst from her ex home. With Harry & Snape on the brain, her fiancé's words ran through her mind before she apparented for the first time, her life hanging on wither or not she could contain the hold on her magic.

Landing on cold concrete, Keena looked up and saw a row of brick buildings that all looked the same, except that between 12 & 14, her destination laid waiting for her. Walking quietly up the stairs, she knocked on the door of 13 Grimmaud Place. A couple minutes later, the door opened to a man with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked her over and sighed, walking out to her, saying

"I guess wishes aren't always fulfilled, huh Keena?"

Knowing he spoke of his wish that when she ran, she would be unharmed, she finally let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry if this is really sudden, but I knew I wouldn't make it to Hog-" Her pain filled whisper was cut short when he gently wrapped his arm around her torso, helping her into the house and then the Den.

"Kreacher, some water now."

The grimy house elf gave Sirius a nasty look before he bowed, leaving the room for a split second before reappearing with a goblet of water before once again disappearing from the room while Sirius said a small spell over the drink before handing it to her.

At the odd look she gave, he barked a laugh and explained that he wanted make sure the vindictive elf didn't try and make her sick.

"Drink up, you look like hell."

"Thanks, I feel so much better." Keena whispered before drinking the cool liquid with love.

She never knew that she could love water so much as she did now, but her thoughts were interrupted when Sirius brought pillows and a warm looking blanket from nowhere.

"Rest and know that no one else knows you're here ok?"

Sudden realization snapped into her head. "Please, you have to get a hold of Professor Snape."

"Snivellius? Why him?"

"I fear I might have gotten him killed. When I was kidnapped, Snape was with me at the ministry and I called out to him to help me, but I didn't realize until later that it was my ex uncle and father that had taken me and they would surely report to Voldemort that Snape had helped me; I know Snape isn't the nicest guy in the world, but he helped me free myself from my father…" Her voice trailed off, eyes downcast to the floor.

"Ok, I'll agree to contact old grease ball if you agree to rest and sleep until Harry gets here ok? I'll send a letter after you lay down."

Nodding, Keena took the offered pillows and curled up on the plush couch she was sitting on, a soft smile on her lips as she felt him pull the blanket flush over her so only her head and neck showed. The gentle scratching of quill on parchment lulled her to sleep and in her last coherent moment before she fell into sleep, she felt protective fingers push the hair out of her face, a small chuckle emitting from Sirius before all was lost to Keena.

(**A/N**: So there's chapter three… I have got to stop stopping and starting a chapter for weeks on end, but you lucky people can thank Across The Universe, b/c I just got major inspiration to finish this chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

(**A/N**: OK, as I am avoiding my essay and trying to rid myself of a killer headache, I am going to write you chapter four…)

**Chapter 4:**

Sirius almost hated waking Keena up, she seemed so refreshed sleeping on the plush couch and he knew she was tortured when she was taken so sleep was never given to her, but Harry and Snape would arrive soon, so he had to do the worst.

"Hey, Keena I'm sorry to wake you but our visitors will be here soon." He gently shook her arm but his voice was soft.

Her eyes popped open and she sat up quickly, like she couldn't remember where she was before her eyes gave recognition.

"Thank you for helping and taking me in, Sirius." She said in a small voice, sitting, her face scrunched up in disgust over the state of her robes.

"You know that I don't mind you staying here, love. There's a shower upstairs you can use and I know there's fresh clothes you can change into. Harry and Snape should be here by breakfast, so don't worry about making us wait, ok? Just take some time to yourself."

Keena's warm green eyes watched him before she giggled. "I remember that we haven't been properly introduced. Hello, My Name is Keena Rose Daniels."

Successfully holding down his laugh, Sirius accepted her outstretched hand, pulling her up with a very warm smile on his face. "Well, I am Sirius Caleb Black, pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Keena." He said it with such a fake snobbish attitude; Keena's laughter could be heard all the way up the stairs before the closing of the bathroom door silenced it.

Sirius sat as he remembered the first time he heard of Keena from Harry, when talking to his godson hidden in the Black library.

_"Siri, can I talk to you?"_

_Sirius looked up to see his godson with a hidden smile lighting up his emerald eyes._

_"What can I do ya for, Harry?" He responded, pushing the paperwork away from him._

_Before he sat, Harry whispered an unknown spell before he scooted next his godfather._

_"Does the Black family have any…well you see I need…how do I say this without sounding like a poof...do you have any rings that aren't overly dark and forbidding?" He whispered._

_"Why would you need a Black family ring?"_

_Instead of a blush, there was a brilliant smile that took up the fifteen-year-old face. He visibly became excited as he grabbed Sirius' hand._

_"I need an engagement ring, Sirius and I want to ask her on our anniversary."_

_"Harry, slow down, I don't even know this lucky girl's name! So please, tell me all about her."_

_Harry proceeded to tell Sirius all about Keena, telling him everything about how she kept his life balance in the last two years and how he helped her come out her shell._

_"But I don't want to cause her any pain, Siri, she deals with so much because of her father. If the world knew about us, her father would kill her and Voldemort would use her against me. I just want her to know that I will always wait for her."_

_"Does he plan on having her marked for her 17th?" Sirius whispered, a powerful respect for Keena running through his head._

_"Not that she'll stand it, she has plans laid down to run, down to every last detail and every last possible thing that could go wrong."_

_Sirius was silent before he stood, bringing Harry deeper into the library until they came upon a door almost hidden by the shadows and cobwebs. After a whispered Latin spell, the door melted away to reveal a glittering vault of jewelry._

_"Take whatever you need, alright? I certainly am in no need of this junk. Most of it will only be removable if you have Black blood but I know there's jewelry from women whose dowries included fancy items."_

_Harry walked quietly into the room, emerald eyes floating over the ancient items until they rested on a small, silver band and an onyx pearl resting on top. When he took the item into his hand, he felt ancient spells wrap around his hand and shoot into his mind. He was unable to block the ancient force, but before he could blink, the magick was gone and he was holding the ring safely in his hand, along with a necklace that bore a small pendent engraved with the Black family seal around his pale neck._

_He walked silently passed Sirius, who had a knowing and understanding look in his blue eyes as he watched Harry walk out of the library in a slight daze, walking straight passed Ron and Hermione. Sirius walked silently behind him, aware that his position as head of the Black family was replaced with Harry, not that he minded, he hated this house and now that he wasn't tied to it, he could easily slip out and run, of course making sure Harry and Keena were well taken care of beforehand._

_Harry could feel the magick course through his body, changing his bloodlines and signature to the point that only his eyes and hair remained of the Potter blood. The ancient spell on the ring basically assimilated Harry into the Black bloodline, seeing him as a worthy heir for power, as he wasn't seeking the ring for personal gain but protection for Keena. When he passed the portrait of the late Lady Black, she didn't scream at him nor did she yell some obscenity about half bloods, no she gave a soft smile and whispered_

_"Welcome to the noble and ancient house of Black, Harry, we look forward to how you carry the name, you and your precious fiancé."_

_Turning to Sirius, Harry's eyes visually paled before he passed out onto the wood floor._

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts when his mother's painting stirred, making him stand and walk into the main hallway.

"You just never rest does you, you old hag." He said with a sneer before the curtain that surrounded her painting snapped open.

"Shush you ungrateful scum, I sense the future Lady Black in the house, the ring allows Harry to keep her safe as long as it is on her finger." His mother hissed back. "Makes me wonder how she was kidnapped at all…"

"I haven't been able to wear it, milady for mine and Harry's safety." Keena's soft voice said behind Sirius.

The man jumped and turned to see her leaning against the railing, her long burgundy hair shimmering in the early sunlight. She was wearing what Sirius knew to be a set of Harry's clothes and her freshened robes over them, but her feet were bare, allowing her neon purple nail polish to be seen clearly.

"Why in the world have you not worn your ring, you daft child?!"

"The world couldn't know about my engagement because that would give Voldemort a means to harm my Harry, milady." Keena hissed, eyes lit up as she confronted the late Lady Black.

Before the painting could respond, the fireplace roared to life, bring Harry and Snape quickly through before it snuffed. Keena's eyes calmed instantly as she ran into Harry's arms, who locked her into a tight embrace, almost molding her to his chest.

"Keena, I was so worried, are you alright? It was you ex father wasn't it, I swear I'll-" He was cut off when she placed her finger on his lips.

"I'm not a 100%, but I'm better then I could be and yes it was Lord Rhodes and his brother that took me. I made it here last night and I just had a shower, so please don't dampen my mood, and ignore that pun mister." She said with a blinding smile.

Harry grinned before he kissed her, ignoring the coughs from Snape.

"If you two decided to come up for air, we'll be dead by that time." Keena heard him hiss.

"OH professor, please tell me I didn't get you hurt at all!" She said, turning to face the man.

When confusion flashed in his eyes for a brief moment, she could have sworn (along with the other two occupants in the room) that she say compassion and genuine gratitude in his eyes that followed the confusion.

"No, Ms. Daniels, your actions in the Ministry resulted in no injuries for myself." He answered with a hushed voice.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried that by my stupid actions you would be killed and after all you did to help release me from that man…I just couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me!" Keena responded with wet eyes.

Snape didn't know how to respond to a crying witch, so he flashed a small, tiny smile and gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"I had a cover story ready, Ms. Daniels and it indeed saved my life. But we must return to Hogwarts."

"Hold it, its Saturday and you don't have to stay, Snivellius. Breakfast is waiting and I know these two deserve some alone time after the hell they both went through." Sirius barked out, giving the potion master a challenging look.

But it wasn't the angry eyes that convinced Snape, no it was the happy squeak that escaped Keena as both the potential idea and Harry tickling her made her eyes shine.

"Fine, but I want you both on Hogwart's grounds for dinner, you understand me?"

When they nodded, he flooed back to his private chambers, collapsing back into his chair. He would never dare tell Keena about the bruised body that spiraled out in the dungeons.

"No, it wasn't her fault, she acted on instinct and it told her I could protect her. She will never know…"His voice trailed off as he fell into a deep sleep, ignoring the knocking on his door.

Meanwhile, back at Grimmaud place, Keena was currently staring at her hand that now bore her ring, in all its glory. She felt the ancient magick pulse around her, knowing it accepted her and would protect her just as Harry wanted.

"Sooo, Mr. Harold Black, does this mean I can wear it, whenever I want?" She asked with a sly grin, pretending she would take it off as she stood next to the dining room table.

Harry pulled her down with a small squeak until she sat parallel to him on his lap, arms tight around her waist.

"Take that ring of for any reason I will not be happy." He whispered, kissing her.

Keena smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, truly happy for the first time in ages.

(**A/N**: Well this took me forever to write. Sorry that it seems strained but I wanted to write this before I lost it. Reviews would be nice, please)


End file.
